


Small Packages

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [120]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Kidnapped Derek Hale, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Saves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words package, brand and hunter.





	Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/180988735349/hey-look-a-drabble-this-was-for-the)

Derek dropped his fangs and smiled at the hunter pacing in front of him. The hunter glared and spat at Derek’s feet.

“You really think your tiny little human will save you?” 

“You know what they say,” a voice drawled from outside the doorway. “Good things come in small packages.” Stiles stepped into view. The hunter took three steps towards Stiles before he was flung back against the wall and knocked unconscious.

Stiles sauntered in and released Derek from his chains. “You know,” he said, “we need a brand new game plan. One that doesn’t end with you getting kidnapped.”


End file.
